Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are increasingly prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. The manner in which these devices provide information to users is becoming more intelligent, efficient, intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
Additionally, such devices can communicate with one another, either directly or indirectly, with increasing ease and in an increasing number of ways. As a result, users may readily share media and/or information or otherwise interact with each other via their devices. Such interaction may be in real time, or near-real time, as perceived by the user.
However, some techniques for sharing media and/or information may, at times, share too much media and/or information and may, at other times, share too little media and/or information.